


your eyes, they did flutter again

by macdonalds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, short as fuck lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half lidded eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes, they did flutter again

**Author's Note:**

> all i want-dawn golden

He leaned in.

You could smell his sweet scent. He was so close to you, and the dark space of the closet you two were sitting in only made things even more... Romantic, you would say.

Not being able to see eachother while kissing was a different feeling, a better feeling.

Only feeling the soft and moist flesh he had, molded to yours. His lips fit perfectly against yours.

He placed his hand on your jawline and kissed you.

He kissed you hungrily, sucking on your tongue and exploring your mouth with it.

You broke apart from him, and then pecked him on the lips.

He sighed and then began to speak shortly after.  
"Can I kiss you again?"


End file.
